existence_keyfandomcom-20200214-history
Aeriana Viridia
WORK IN PROGRESS Origins and Backstory Aeria is a girl who has power rivaling that of Exonus. She is a Viritian, a grayish pale race of humanoids, that immigrated to Azuran after the planet Viritium's destruction. She is also a Demon Spirit, a subclass of Spirit that possesses demonic powers and natural shadow+hellfire manipulation abilities. Aeria was born on Azuran, and she never knew her parents. Aeria's Father was a Demon Spirit, and so she received powers from him. While Aeria did not realize her true powers until she was around 13, she could still fend for herself with relative ease, thwarting infamous assassins and cartels. All of the organizations she's annihilated were run by demons. Around the time of Exonus III's death, Aeria left for the planet Spiritum and became known as the Daughter of the Spirits due to her unrivaled connections with the Spirit World. Aeria banded together with a large group of demons known as "Terro Evolt" and gave herself quite the name. Aeria left after losing a fight against Infernus, an Anti God and absolute ruler of the Hadal Zone. She is now the Queen of Spiritum and can manipulate most elements. Due to the aggressive nature of Spiritum's people, Aeria sees even more combat than Exonus. Although she wields incredible power, her social ability is somewhat lacking due to the isolation she has experienced. Exonus has been trying to get her to lighten up and see the brighter side of life, and is hoping to change her Nihilistic views. Aeria does have a sense of humor, but she uses it sparingly. Aeria possesses the Willpower Key, and uses it to enhance her own powers, as well as those of her followers. Appearance BODY TYPE: 'Curvy, Fit '''HAIR TYPE: '''Gothic, Long Bangs '''HAIR COLOR: '''Black '''EYES: '''Reddish Amber, Plasma Trails from Eyes '''SKIN: '''Pale White She has black, Gothic hair with side swept bangs, red eyes (slanted pupils) with glowing red plasma trailing from them, and pale skin. Her body structure is very feminine and defined, and she wears Gothic attire. (A black Trench Coat, with a traditional Gothic jacket underneath, Black Miniskirt, Red Leggings with horizontal black stripes, Combat Boots). She has an hourglass figure. Personality Aeria is very serious, and usually collected. She has a very dark personality, and looks at life in a realistic manner. Aeria is very spiritual, and is very fond of the deceased. If pushed to an extreme, Aeria's immediate personality changes drastically. She become angry and violent, willing to destroy or attempt to destroy ''anyone, or anything that gets in her way. Likes and Dislikes '''Spirituality Celestial Events Winning Battles Sundaes, Pizza, and Soda Extreme Metal Music Personal and Combat Based Statistics NAME: '''Aeria '''GENDER: '''Female '''AGE: '''13 (First Appearance) | 15 (Current) '''HEIGHT: '''4'10" (13 Years Old) | 5'1" (15 Years Old) '''WEIGHT: 105 Lbs ALIGNMENT: Chaotic Neutral POWER LEVEL: High End Demigod Powers and Abilities Wraith and Spirit Creation: '''Aeria can create Wraiths and summon Spirits from nothing. Her preferred wraith is a Flame Wisp known as Volkor. '''Skilled at Close Combat: '''Aeria is an excellent street fighter and martial artist, she can shatter any physical environment with just one blow. '''Intangibility: '''Aeria can move through solid objects and forcefields at will. '''Multiple Forms of Increasing Power: '''Aeria has multiple forms, each exceeding the last in terms of power. Her final form can break reality and rend space time on an infinite level. '''Shadow and Fire Manipulation: '''Aeria has complete control of the shadows and fire, using them as armor, aura power, and attacks. '''Mind and Elemental Powers: Aeria has an unlimited array of mind powers and elemental manipulation powers at her disposal. Super Speed and Flight: '''Aeria is easily faster than light, and can warp time and space while speed blitzing opponents. * '''Pressure Manipulation * Cosmokinesis * Spiritual Connection * Heat Vision * Can Survive in a Vacuum * TeleportationCategory:Characters Category:Major Characters